Inazuma Eleven Z
by Rayku-san
Summary: 3 aÑos despues de la derrota de Cell y de Bojack, Gohan es inscrito en el instituto Raimon. que nuevas aventuras le deparara estar en el instituto? lo puedo actualizarlacada cierto tiempo.
1. Guerrero y Futbolista Chapter 1

Inazuma Eleven Z

Hola chicos este es mi primer Crossfic y Fanfic por lo que no esperen mucho de mí y tampoco sean exigentes que hago lo mejor que puedo y sin más que decir disfruten.

Renuncia de derechos: Ni Dragon Ball Z ni Inazuma Eleven me pertenecen ambos pertenecen a sus despectivos creadores

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Episodio 1: Guerrero y Futbolista

3 años han transcurrido ya desde que Gohan, el guerrero más joven de los Guerreros Z (eso hasta que Goten y Trunks crezcan) derrotó al oponente más poderoso que los guerreros hayan enfrentado hasta el momento. Ahora se le encuentra descansando en su escritorio tratando de mantenerse despierto. Aunque toda su tranquilidad se esfumó cuando Milk entró por la puerta tan rápido que el pobre no pudo reaccionar.

"¡GOHAN!"gritó Milk haciendo que Gohan se cayera del susto provocado

"Q-Q-Que sucede mamá?" preguntó el Saiyajin mientras se sobaba la cabeza por el dolor de la caída

"Sucede que iras a un instituto." dijo la madre del híbrido "Al instituto Raimon." finalizó de decir la mujer

"E? EEEEEEHH?!" fue lo único que pudo articular el pobre "Pero mamá ese lugar queda muy lejos de aquí" refutó el Saiyajin

"Lo sé pero es por eso que vamos a mudarnos a la ciudad de Inazuma." dijo su madre

N/A: no me recuerdo como se llamaba la ciudad pero creo que se llamaba así.

"EEEEEEHHH?!" volvió a preguntar el chiquillo

"Así es Gohan ya compré el uniforme y ya estás inscrito." dijo su mamá con un tono un poco mandón

"Pe-Pe-Pero..." trató de defenderse el joven Saiyan pero bajó su cabeza en señal de derrota "Está bien (Bueno al menos podré hacer amigos de mi edad)." esto último lo pensó el Saiyan con una sonrisa

"Muy bien hijo, entonces comienza a empacar." le dijo su madre con una sonrisa

"Si." dijo Gohan muy felizmente

[Salto temporal: 3 días después]

"Y esta debería ser la última caja" dijo Gohan mientras se quitaba el polvo de las manos

"Así es Gohan, ahora iré a preparar la cena, si quieres puedes ir a visitar la ciudad, pero recuerda que nadie debe saber de tus poderes." esto último lo dijo con un tono serio

"Si mamá, volveré para dentro de una hora." dijo Gohan mientras salía de la casa

Nuestro joven guerrero se encontraba admirando la ciudad hasta que cierto evento le llamó la atención. Se trataba que unos sujetos armados estaban robando un banco.

"VAMOS, VAMOS!" gritaba uno de los ladrones que salía del banco con una UZI en cada mano. Mientras que la policía no podía hacer nada porque otros dos sujetos estaban disparando a un carro policial que estos usaban para protegerse.

"Tal parece que esta ciudad también tiene varios problemas" dijo Gohan para después irse detrás de un callejón para transformarse en Súper Saiyajin y que nadie lo reconociera. Ya estando transformado este saltó y se puso enfrente de uno de los ladrones.

"Oye mocoso lárgate de aquí antes de q-" el ladrón no pudo terminar su frase ya que el chico le había dado un golpe en la cara dejándolo noqueado.

"Canalla" dijo uno de los ladrones que llevaba una UZI en la mano y comenzó a disparar al joven.

Muchos de los espectadores del acto incluso la policía ya lo daban por muerto, pero lo que pasó los dejó asombrados pues el chico había atrapado cada una de las balas con sus manos desnudas.

Gohan estaba mirando al ladrón con una mirada de pocos amigos para después levantar el puño en un ángulo de 180⁰ para luego abrirlo y dejar caer cada una de las balas que le dispararon.

"VA-VA-VAMONOS!" gritó aterrado el ladrón que estaba que se hacía en los pantalones

"S-SII!" respondió el otro que estaba en el timón del vehículo para luego arrancarlo y empezar a huir.

"HAAA!" fue lo que gritó nuestro héroe de cabello dorado para lanzar una onda de aire que hizo volcar al vehículo.

Todos estaban impresionados por la hazaña de nuestro joven héroe que se quedaron atónitos por lo sucedido.

"Muchas gracias jovenci-" el policía no pudo terminar, porque cuando le quería agradecerá al muchacho por lo que había hecho este ya no estaba.

Las preguntas más comunes que se podían escuchar de la multitud eran:

"Que acaba de pasar?"

"Pero que fue eso?"

"Quien era ese?"

Pero la persona más interesada en saber que pasó, era cierta chica de cabello azul hasta sus hombros, con unas gafas color salmón sobre su cabeza, en sus manos sostenía lo que parecía una libreta y un lapicero que hacia juego con sus gafas y llevaba lo que parecía el uniforme femenino del instituto Raimon.

Esta chica se acercó a un hombre mayor de edad para preguntarle qué ocurrió.

"Oh señorita Celia" dijo el hombre "Que la trae por aquí?" finalizo el señor.

"Bueno, vera quisiera que me contara que pasó acá" comentó la joven con una sonrisa.

"Claro, vera lo que ocurrió fue que un joven de su edad derroto a estos maleantes" dijo el hombre "No lo conoce?"

Esta pregunta confundió a Celia.

"Debería?" la 'respuesta' de la joven hizo que el señor se extrañase.

"Bueno el llevaba el uniforme de su instituto, es por eso que pensé que lo conocería" refutó el anciano.

"Solo por casualidad me puede contar todo lo que ocurrió?" pregunto la chica a lo que el anciano le sonreiría.

[Salto de escenario: residencia Son (en la ciudad de Inazuma)]

"Mamá ya llegue!" saludaría Gohan a su madre

"Bueno hijo solo ve a bañarte y comenzaremos a cenar" dijo la madre a su hijo

"De acuerdo mamá" dicho esto, nuestro joven guerrero se fue a tomar un baño para luego bajar a la cocina.

La cena fue 'normal' si es que se le puede definir así a la forma de comer de Gohan.

"Entonces hijo, que te pareció la ciudad?" Le pregunto Milk a su hijo mayor.

"Es muy bonita mamá, pero sigue habiendo malas personas acá" dijo Gohan a lo que dejó a su mamá con una cara de duda.

"A que te refieres hijo?" le pregunto Milk a Gohan.

"Bueno, lo que pasa es que mientras exploraba la ciudad tuve que detener un robo de un banco" dijo Gohan a Milk

N/A: Milk se ha vuelto más susceptible con Gohan desde que Goku murió, esto también incluye que lo ha dejado entrenar dos veces por semana, por lo que sus poderes no subieron ni bajaron.

"Ya veo...pero nadie se percató verdad?" preguntó Milk a su hijo, aunque su sonrisa lo decía todo

"No mamá, nadie se dio cuenta porque estaba transformado en SSJ (acrónimo de Súper Saiyajin)" dijo el mayor de sus hijos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"*Buff* bueno al menos algo es algo" dijo Milk ahora ya más relajada

N/A: *Buff* es una onomatopeya para el suspiro, no se preocupen pondré un chingo más.

"Bueno cuéntame que más hiciste?" le pregunto Milk a Gohan.

"Bueno..." dijo Gohan mientras trataba de acordarse e algo

*Flashback*

Gohan estaba caminando por la Torre Inazuma admirando la vista y el paisaje pero...

"HAA!" los gritos de un chico de la edad de Gohan que estaba siendo golpeado por un neumático llamaron la atención de cierto semi-saiyan.

"veo que te tomas enserio el entrenamiento no?" la voz de Gohan llego a los oídos del chico que estaba en el suelo un poco adolorido.

"Jeje, si a por cierto mi nombre es Mark, Mark Evans" dijo el chico que se llamaba Mark

Este usaba una banda naranja sobre su frente y usaba el mismo uniforme de Gohan

"Mucho gusto mi nombre es Son Gohan pero puedes decirme solo Gohan" saludo devuelta el joven guerrero.

"Oye...nunca antes te había visto" le dijo Mark a Gohan

"Hay, bueno creo que eso se debe a que soy nuevo en la ciudad jeje" dijo Gohan mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza.

"A ya veo...oye" dijo Mark así captando la atención de Gohan "De casualidad a ti te gusta el Futbol?"

"Bueno nunca he jugado pero he de decir que si me llama la atención jeje" esto dejo a Mark sorprendido.

"Que nunca has jugado al Futbol?!" gritó Mark sorprendido "Ven acompáñame a jugar" le dijo Mark ya más calmado y con una sonrisa en su cara.

"Bueno está bien pero solo podre por unos momentos" dijo Gohan sonriéndole.

Los dos chicos estuvieron jugando, Mark en la portería y Gohan tirándole unos disparos, que Mark no se creía que Gohan nunca antes haya jugado al Futbol, así hasta que se despidieron el uno del otro.

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

"Bueno eso es lo que estuve haciendo mamá" dijo Gohan con una sonrisa de por fin haber hecho un amigo de su edad.

"Me alegro que hayas hecho una amigo hijo, pero bueno a lavarse los dientes y después te vas a dormir" le dijo Milk al semi-saiyan con una sonrisa "Que mañana tienes tu primer día de clases" finalizó de decir su madre.

Gohan simplemente asentiría con una sonrisa y se iría dormir.


	2. Conociendo al Equipo Chapter 2

Inazuma Eleven Z

Muy buenas chicos y chicas he aquí el segundo capítulo de mi primer Fanfic y Crossfic, ojala les esté gustando ya saben si es así es misión cumplida para mí, sin más que decir que comience.

Renuncia de derechos de autor: Ni Dragon Ball Z ni Inazuma Eleven me pertenece ambos animes pertenecen a sus despectivos creadores.

No esperaba que esto empezara a gustar tan rápido si soy sincero.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Capitulo2: Conociendo al equipo

Los primeros rayos de sol, estaban entrando por la ventana de la habitación de Gohan, dándole en la cara al semi-saiyan. Quien estaba empezando a despertar pero se despertó completamente al oír a su madre gritarle: "Gohan ya tienes que bajar a desayunar, que si no llegaras tarde!"

Al oír eso el joven Saiyan comenzó a vestirse y a bajar las gradas para toparse con su madre que estaba terminando de servir la mesa.

"Buenos días mamá, Mmm que rico huele" dijo Gohan mientras se sentaba en la silla para empezar a 'comer' (Por no decir devorar).

"Buenos días Gohan, espero que hayas descansado bien" dijo Milk mientras se sentaba y le dedicaba una sonrisa al joven semi-saiyan.

El chico lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir con la cabeza porque su boca estaba llena de comida.

"Di gagá egcoy jisco cara mi crimer guía" dijo Gohan con la boca llena, lo cual hizo resaltar una vena en su cabeza.

"Hijo...traga antes...DE HABLAR!" le gritó su madre en un tono amenazador y un aura asesina rodeaba su cuerpo.

Esto puso nervioso a nuestro joven héroe, que a pesar de haber derrotado a Cell aún le tenía un miedo que era mucho mayor que el Bio-Androide, así es...hablamos de su madre, ella lo aterrorizaba 10 veces más que Cell.

Gohan empezó a sudar frío y por el miedo se tragó todo lo que tenía en la boca de golpe y empezó a hablar.

"Si mamá estoy listo para mi primer día" dijo lo más rápido que pudo para después ver como su madre se tranquilizó y sonrió.

"Vez Gohan, no era tan difícil" dijo su madre con una sonrisa que hacía que pareciera que la mujer era bipolar.

"*Buff*" suspiró el semi-saiyan para después volver a hablar esta vez tímidamente "Oye mamá..." decía el pobre con algo de miedo y de vergüenza por lo que iba a decir.

"Si, que pasa hijo?" le pregunto su madre.

"Bueno...me estaba preguntando si..." el joven saiyan tomo valor para decir lo siguiente "Me dejarías unirme al club de Futbol?" preguntó esperanzado.

"..."Milk estaba parpadeando por lo dicho por su hijo.

Gohan pensaba que tal vez había hecho mal al haber preguntado, pero sus dudas se aclararon al ver la cara de su madre que esbozaba una leve, pero reconfortadora sonrisa.

"Claro que no me importaría" dijo su madre haciendo que Gohan estuviera a punto de gritar de felicidad hasta que "Pero" esa simple palabra hizo que Gohan empezara a sudar frío "Espero que seas el mejor alumno de tu grado jovencito" esto lo dijo cruzada de brazos.

"Solo eso?" preguntó Gohan a su mamá, la cual solo asintió, esto hizo que Gohan celebrara en su asiento "BIEEEEEN" dijo Gohan mientras se levantaba después de saber que se podría unir al club.

"Bueno Gohan termina tu comida, te lavas los dientes y te vas a la escuela, entendido?" le decía Milk a su hijo el cual asintió y empezó a devorar de nuevo.

[Salto de Tiempo: 5 minutos después]

Gohan se encontraba yendo a paso lento al instituto pues este quedaba cerca, todo iba bien para nuestro joven guerrero hasta que.

"*PLAFF* Auch creo que me acabo de chocar con un muro de acero o algo así" era Mark quien se quejaba de la caída después de haberse chocado con Gohan.

"Hay va, perdona Mark es que no miraba por donde iba jeje" decía Gohan con una sonrisa mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza y su otra mano se la ofreció a Mark para ayudarlo.

"A ya veo, así que eras tú Gohan" dijo Mark mientras tomaba la mano de Gohan para poder pararse "Dime a dónde ibas?" esto último lo decía mientras iba caminando a la par de Gohan.

"Bueno, veras estaba yendo al instituto Raimon hoy es m-" Gohan no pudo terminar ya que Mark se puso en frente de él y pregunto: "Anda a poco tú también estudias ahí, es que nunca te había visto"

"Bueno Mark...como ya te dije soy nuevo en la ciudad y este es mi primer día" dijo Gohan con una sonrisa.

"Hay es cierto se me había olvidado" dijo entre risas "y dime Gohan, piensas unirte a algún club?" esto último lo pregunto con brillos en sus ojos.

"Así es Mark y creo que ya sabes a cual me uniré, verdad?" después de esa pregunta Mark estaba algo confundido y para sacarlo de sus dudas Gohan dijo "Me uniré al club de Futbol, Mark"

Esto último puso contentísimo al chico de pelo castaño, pues el amigo que hizo el día de ayer iba a estar en el mismo club que él.

"Muy bien Gohan, sé que en cuando encontremos al resto de jugadores nuestro equipo será invencible" Dijo Mark con una gran sonrisa en su rostro que decía lo feliz que estaba.

"Un momento...encontremos al resto de jugadores?" preguntó Gohan a su amigo que automáticamente su cara de felicidad se cambió por una de alguien apenado.

"Bueno veras...es que contigo en el equipo ahora somos 8 jugadores ejeje" dijo Mark con un tono de pena en su voz.

"jaja bueno, supongo que eso no importa mientras que encontremos a 3 personas que les guste el Futbol y estén interesados ser parte del equipo, no crees?" con esas simples palabras Gohan le levanto los ánimos a Mark por los cielos.

"Tienes razón Gohan, no sé porque me preocupaba tanto jeje" eso último Mark lo dijo entre risas "Bueno Gohan mira" Mark señaló a un gran edificio que asombro a Gohan dado a que su tamaño era comparable al de Corporación Capsula "Bienvenido al instituto Raimon" finalizó de hablar el pali castaño.

"*FIU*" silbó Gohan "Sí que es grande no?" dijo con asombro el semi-saiyan.

N/A: *FIU* onomatopeya para silbar, dije que metería más y espero que alguien entienda la referencia.

"Bueno Mark te veo luego, tengo que ir a la oficina del director para que me digan a que salón pertenezco" Gohan estaba a punto de irse cuando Mark lo detuvo para preguntarle: "Sabes dónde queda?" al oír esas palabras el peli negro se detuvo en seco para luego darse la vuelta.

"Oye Mark...te molestaría decirme dónde queda?" esto último hizo que a Mark se le cayera una gota de sudor por la parte posterior de su cabeza al estilo anime.

"Claro Gohan, tu solo sígueme y te llevare a la oficina del director" dijo Mark con una sonrisa burlona al ver las tonterías que a veces decía su amigo.

[Salto de Tiempo: 1 minuto después]

"Bueno Gohan detrás de esta puerta se encuentra el director, yo ya me tengo que ir a mi salón nos vemos luego Gohan" esto último lo decía mientras corría y agitaba su mano en señal de despedida.

"Nos...Vemos Mark" dijo Gohan en voz baja al ver que su amigo se estaba alejando y saber que este ya no lo podía oír.

Después de despedirse de su amigo Gohan entró al salón del director el cual era un señor que se iba acercando a la tercera edad, su pelo era color gris posiblemente lleno de canas, sus ojos (bueno si es que a eso se le puede llamar ojos) eran unas líneas horizontales, su nariz era grande y de color naranja por alguna razón y usaba una gabardina y pantalones color café.

"supongo que usted es el nuevo estudiante, Son Gohan cierto?" preguntó el hombre.

"Así es señor, es un gusto conocerle" dijo Gohan mientras hacía una reverencia.

El señor se comenzaría a reír y dijo: "Vaya, tal parece que nos han enviado un alumno muy bien educado" antes de que Gohan pudiera decir algo el director le preguntó: "Y joven Gohan dígame, planea unirse a algún club?"

Gohan sonrió y le dijo: "Así es señor, planeo unirme al club de Futbol" esas palabras llegaron al profesor, el cual se sorprendió por lo que dijo Gohan.

"Mu-Muy bien señor Gohan, solo espero que no se arrepienta" esto último lo dijo para sí mismo "bueno ya puede retirarse a y su salón será el 2-a"

N/A: Estuve buscando por 2 horas por internet para averiguar cuál era el salón de Mark y meterlo ahí y no encontré nada así que no me aleguen por si me equivoque, ok?

"entendido señor, muchas gracias" Gohan estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta hasta que se detuvo en seco y preguntó: "Me...podría decir dónde queda el salón por favor?" esto provoco que el director se cayera al suelo al estilo anime.

"S-Si en un rato lo acompaño joven Gohan" dijo el director mientras se limpiaba el sudor de su frente con un pañuelo y se trataba de parar de nuevo.

"Muchas gracias señor ejeje" Dijo el peli negro mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza y reía nerviosamente.

[Cambio de escenario y de tiempo: Salón 2-a, 1 minuto después]

*KNOCK*KNOCK* se escuchaba el sonido de la puerta del salón a lo que inmediatamente el profesor fue a abrirla topándose con el director.

"Buenos días señor director en que puedo ayudarlo?" le preguntó al director para después posar su mirada en Gohan.

"Buenos días profesor, este es un nuevo estudiante su nombre es Son Gohan" le dijo el director al profesor.

"Mucho gusto profesor" dijo Gohan mientras hacia una leve reverencia al señor.

Ante esto el profesor solo sonreiría y le diría: "Bueno entrare y cuando de la señal tu entraras y te presentaras, entendido?" preguntaba el profesor al chico mientras daba una sonrisa.

Gohan lo único que hizo fue asentir con la cabeza.

El profesor entraría y el director se iría, pero lo que nos interesa es saber que pasara con nuestro azabache.

"Ejem ejem" fingía tener tos el profesor para captar la atención de sus alumnos, cosa que logró "Bueno chicos, hoy se nos une un nuevo estudiante" eso último bastó para llamar la atención de cierto chico castaño "Bueno entra y preséntate" dijo el profesor a lo que Gohan entraría.

"Mu-Mu-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Son Gohan pero pueden llamarme solo Gohan jeje" dijo el semi-saiyan muy nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

A Mark se le iluminaron los ojos al ver a su amigo entrar al salón, este estaba a punto de saludarlo hasta que el profesor dijo: "El joven Gohan sacó un puntaje perfecto en sus exámenes de admisión espero que esto les sea de ejemplo"

Ahora Gohan entendía porque hace unos meses atrás su mamá le había dado unas 'pruebas de IQ' resultaba que eran los exámenes de admisión, ahora todo tenía sentido...dentro de su cabeza claro.

"QUEEEEE?!" se escuchó el grito de todo el salón al saber que alguien había sacado un puntaje perfecto en todo, creo que cabe recalcar que el mas asombrado era Mark.

"Ajaja" reírse fue lo único que pudo hacer el saiyajin al ver la reacción de sus compañeros.

[Salto de tiempo: Al Finalizar las Clases]

"Sigo sin creer que tengas un puntaje perfecto sabes?" le decía Mark a Gohan el cual solo reía por lo que dijo su amigo.

"Oye Mark, donde queda el club?" esta pregunta hizo que Mark se acordase de que ahora Gohan era parte del equipo.

"Hay va, pero si es cierto, aun te tengo que presentar con el resto del equipo" Dijo Mark mientras golpeaba su puño contra su palma "Ven sígueme, enseguida llegaremos" dijo Mark mientras jalaba a Gohan del Brazo.

"Bueno...si tú lo dices" dijo Gohan que no podía retener sus ganas de conocer la cede de Futbol del Raimon.

"Bueno hemos llegado" dijo Mark mientras le señalaba a Gohan...una caseta antigua, hecha de hierro que parecía que en cualquier momento se caería (pero que es la vida sin un poco de peligro...no?) y por lo visto ya había pasado un buen rato desde la última vez que se le dio una pasada de pintura.

"Vaya con que esta es la sede del club..." dijo Gohan mientras la miraba "Bueno no hay nada que una buena mano de pintura no pueda arreglar cierto?" esto saco una risa de Mark.

"Bueno entremos que te presentare con el equipo" dijo Mark mientras empezaba a abrir la puerta.

"Capitán, ya estabas tardando en venir" dijo un chico de cabello rosa que después volteo a ver a Gohan "Y este quién es?"

"De eso les quería hablar chicos, él es Son Gohan y será el nuevo miembro del equipo" dijo Mark entusiasmado pero la cara de su equipo estaba más bien confundida por el hecho de que ALGUIEN QUERIA UNIRSE AL CLUB DE FUTBOL.

"Hmm, no lo sé no parece que tenga lo que se necesita" dijo el chico de cabello rosado de nuevo.

"Vamos chicos, ustedes no vieron o sintieron cuando jugamos en la ribera del río, sus tiros son increíblemente potentes" dijo Mark mientras miraba a Gohan.

"(Si supieras que hacía lo posible por contenerme Mark...) Ajaja" era lo que pensaba el semi-saiyan mientras reía nerviosamente.

"Hmm en ese caso" el peli-rosa estiró su brazo hacia Gohan "Soy Kevin Dragonfly, pero mis amigos me llaman Kevin" dijo mientras estrechaba su mano con la de Gohan el cual solo sonreía por lo acontecido.

Kevin era un chico de piel morena, cabellera al ras (literalmente), y sus ojos eran color ónix como los de Gohan y con un lunar cerca de su boca que le hacía parecer más rudo.

"Jeje yo soy Tod Ironside un gusto en conocerte Gohan" dijo Tod quien tenía los brazos detrás de la cabeza y mostraba una cálida sonrisa de bienvenida.

Tod era un chico de estatura promedio, su cabello era el mismo al de Mark, su cabello tenía la forma de una bellota y el diente que sobresalía de su boca lo hacía parecerse a una ardilla.

"Yo soy Steve, Steve Grim" el chico lo dijo mientras apretaba la mano de Gohan en señal de saludo.

Steve era un chico de la edad de Mark y por ende Gohan y Kevin, este chico tenía un cabello alborotado pero al mismo tiempo ordenado, sus ojos eran de color café claro y tenía dos flequillos sobresalientes en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

N/A: para no hacer esto tan largo solo estoy dando la descripción ahora.

Jack Wallside era un chico 'robusto' pero en realidad era como un niño pequeño, su cabello era color verde y tenía forma de un... champiñón?, era un año menor que Gohan y aun así era más grande que él, aunque para su tamaño y su 'robustez' sus pantorrillas parecían palillos chinos que no podrían aguantar el peso y se quebrarían (anime fu** logic ya sé).

Sam Kincaid era un chico alto y de igual forma de la edad de Tod y Jack, su cabello era anaranjado que tenía forma de afro que no dejaba ver sus ojos y tenía tres pecas en cada lado de su cara despectivamente.

Tim Saunders era un chico también un año menor que Gohan y este parecía interesado en las artes marciales, aunque eran otro tipo de artes de las que Gohan no sabía, los únicos mechones de pelo que tenía era uno hacia delante como si de un flequillo se tratase y una gran cola de caballo sostenida por una bandita roja y sus ojos compartían un gran parecido a los de director pues eran unas líneas horizontales.

"Oigan, escuchen esto!" Mark estaba muy emocionado y nadie sabía el porqué.

"Que pasa capitán?" preguntó Jack al ver a Mark tan emocionado.

"escuchen lo que hay en el periódico escolar chicos" después de eso Mark tomó aire para empezar a leer.

-Ayer por la tarde un joven de aproximadamente 14 años que llevaba el uniforme del Raimon detuvo el robo a un banco, la identidad del chico aun es desconocida, pero se le refiere a él como: El Guerrero de Cabello Dorado-

Esto hizo que Gohan sudara frío y tragara saliva, pero después recordó que todo estaría bien siempre y cuando no se transforme en SSJ frente a sus amigos.

"A que es genial no?" le preguntaba Mark a sus amigos que estaba impresionados "Si logramos encontrar a ese sujeto podríamos ficharle en el equipo" esto último lo dijo con brillos en los ojos.

Todos estaban empezando a llevarse y a conocerse mejor cuando de repente la puerta del club se abrió y entró una chica de cabellos marrones con un toque de verde, unas bandas para el cabello en su mechón izquierdo y llevaba un listón verde sobre su uniforme escolar F.

"Mark, lo siento pero no pude apartar la cancha para que pudieran practicar chicos" dijo la chica mientras su vista se posaba sobre Gohan "Y este quién es?" preguntaría la chica mientras miraba a Gohan.

N/A: Silvia no está en el mismo salón que Mark en esta historia pero si sería su amiga de la infancia.

"Hay es cierto Gohan se me había olvidado presentarte a Silvia" decía Mark mientras se ponía en medio de ambos para presentarlos "Silvia te presento a Gohan el nuevo miembro del equipo y Gohan te presento a Silvia la gerente del equipo" ambos solo se sonrieron entre ellos.

"Por cierto Silvia, que es lo que nos estabas diciendo?" pregunto Mark a su amiga.

"Bueno lo que sucede es que...no pude apartar el campo para que entrenaran" dijo Silvia un poco desanimada

"Claro, la mayoría se burla de que solo seamos siete, bueno, con Gohan ahora somos 8 pero nos seguirán diciendo que nos basta una cancha de tenis para entrenar.

"Oigan y porque no vamos a la ribera del río a entrenar?" preguntó Mark a sus compañeros a lo que estos se hicieron para atrás excepto Gohan que le diría: "Mark...te seré sincero hoy tengo algo importante que hacer así que no podre" se sabía que no era mentira pues Gohan es un pésimo mentiroso de eso todos se dieron cuenta no más conocerlo.

"Bueno, iré a entrenar a la ribera y si a alguno de ustedes cambia de opinión pueden venir" dijo Mark mientras salía esperando que el equipo terminara aceptando a ir.

"Bueno chicos fue un gusto conocerlos, pero ya me debo ir si quiero regresar a tiempo a mi casa no vemos mañana" decía Gohan mientras iba corriendo.

"Nos...vemos" dijeron los demás al unísono.

Al sentir Gohan que ya nadie lo miraba decidió ir a un callejón y emprender vuelo a su destino.

[Cambio de escenario y tiempo: Montañas Paoz 5 minutos después]

Gohan se encontraba llegando a un ser alto con orejas puntiagudas, de piel verde y llevaba un turbante y unas hombreras que también le hacía de capa.

"Señor Piccolo!" gritaba emocionado el azabache.

"Hola enano, ya ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que nos vimos no?" preguntaba Piccolo a su aprendiz que estaba esbozando una gran sonrisa.

"Así es señor Piccolo" decía Gohan mientras se acercaba a su maestro "Oiga podría pedirle un favor?" preguntaba Gohan un poco apenado.

"Bueno...siempre y cuando sea algo fácil" decía Piccolo quien en realidad quería ayudar a su estudiante de corazón aunque jamás lo diría.

"Bueno señor Piccolo...me preguntaba si me podría enseñar la técnica de 'materialización mágica' " esto tomó por sorpresa a Piccolo.

"Y porque un mocoso como tú quisiera aprender esa técnica?" preguntaba Piccolo a su estudiante mientras evitaba hacer contacto visual con él para que no viera su leve sonrisa.

"Bueno es que quisiera tener unas ropas pesadas para poder entrenar y no molestarlo cada vez que necesite algo así señor Piccolo" decía Gohan mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza y se reía nerviosamente.

"Hmm" Piccolo esbozo una sonrisa en su rostro para después desvanecerla y voltear a ver a su alumno "Muy bien enano pero esta técnica no es tan fácil como parece entendido?" preguntaba Piccolo a Gohan quien se veía decidido a lograr dominarla ese mismo día.

"Si señor Piccolo, estoy preparado" dijo Gohan con un tono más serio de lo que solía mostrar.

[Salto temporal: 45 minutos después]

Gohan había logrado hacer la técnica pero aun así no la había perfeccionado del todo.

"Ya casi, *UFF* *UFF*" jadeaba el joven guerrero Z.

"Estas seguro de que no quieres rendirte y dejarlo para otro día enano?" preguntaba Piccolo al 'mocoso' como el solía llamarlo.

Gohan solo le daría una sonrisa con un rostro confiado que irradiaba determinación por completar cualquier cosa.

[Otro salto temporal: 1 hora más tarde]

Gohan había logrado finalizar su técnica justo a tiempo para que su madre no lo castigara, claro eso si legaba en 5 minutos.

"Muchas gracias señor Piccolo" le decía Gohan al Namekuseijin que estaba orgulloso por su alumno.

"Ha...no hay de que enano" decía Piccolo con una leve pero visible sonrisa en su cara "A y ya me vas a decir para que querías aprender esta técnica de verdad?" preguntaba el Nameku con un tono ciertamente mandón.

"Bueno señor Piccolo...lo que sucede es que en aquella ciudad me uní a un equipo de Futbol y quería tener las mismas dificultades que ellos en entrenar." decía Gohan mientras se rascaba la nuca.

"Así que ahora eres un Futbolista, no?" Mientras preguntaba le caía una gota de sudor de la mejilla.

"Así es señor Piccolo, bueno ya me tengo que ir si llego tarde mi mamá me castigara." Decía Gohan apresurado "Nube Voladora!" gritó Gohan para que después una nube dorada llegara a todo velocidad "Nos vemos señor Piccolo" decía Gohan mientras se alejaba del Nameku.

Piccolo lo único que hizo fue quedarse viendo por donde se había ido Gohan para después esbozar una leve sonrisa.

N/A: Gohan usó la nube voladora porque ya estaba cansado de estar practicando la materialización mágica por casi 2 horas

[Cambio de escenario y Tiempo: Residencia Son, 5 minutos después]

"Mamá ya llegue" decía el semi-saiyan con miedo a que lo regañasen.

"Hijo, por fin llegas, mira ayúdame a terminar de preparar la cena" decía Milk que no se había percatado a qué hora había llegado su hijo.

"Vale mamá" dijo Gohan mientras comenzaba a ayudar en lo que pudiera.

La cena transcurrió normal, claro, normal para la familia Son obviamente. Después de haber terminado de cenar ocurrió la misma rutina del día de ayer, aunque el próximo día si sería más interesante.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Okay, tal vez hayan algunas cosas que debo explicar cómo él porque de la técnica de la materialización mágica, esto lo puse porque no quiero poner que visite a Piccolo cada vez que se acostumbre al peso.

Otra cosa que quiero explicar es que Gohan y Goku no tendrían problemas en cargar 40 toneladas, porque si con 40% de tu poder eres capaz de volar un planeta de un golpe, como no vas a poder cargar 40 toneladas con un 10 o hasta 5% (No os preocupéis hice mis matemágicas).

Milk no se percató de la hora por estar haciendo la cena y cuidando a Goten a la vez.

Perdón por haber hecho un capítulo de puro relleno pero es que tenía que hacerlo y tranquilos, no daré tantos detalles de los rivales y solo lo hare si se les menciona.

Título del siguiente capítulo: El entrenamiento infernal y el ex delantero del Kirk Wood.


	3. El ex delantero del KirkWood y el entr

Inazuma Eleven Z

Hola chicos y chicas acá os traigo un nuevo capítulo de mi primer Fanfic y Crossfic, espero les esté gustando la historia y otra vez perdón por un capítulo de puro relleno, otra cosa que quiero decir es que ahora subiré un capítulo por semana porque pronto entraré en ciclo escolar, bueno sin más que decir, aquí está el nuevo cap.

Un saludo a:

Victor0606: Gracias por estar apoyando la serie desde el primer capítulo mano, en serio se agradece el apoyo.

Renuncia de derechos: Ni Dragon Ball Z ni Inazuma Eleven me pertenecen, ambos animes pertenecen a sus despectivos creadores.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Capítulo 3: el ex delantero del Kirk Wood y el entrenamiento infernal.

Gohan se encontraba caminando junto a Mark y Silvia hacia el instituto mientras Mark parecía estar más contento de lo normal.

"Oye Mark, a que se debe tanta felicidad hoy?" le preguntaba Gohan a Mark que solo sonreiría más y más.

"Bueno Gohan veras, lo que sucede es que ayer Mark y yo conocimos a un sujeto increíble" decía Silvia mientras miraba a Mark, el cual aún seguía emocionado por lo sucedido el día anterior.

"Vaya, eso es increíble que mal que me lo haya perdido" decía Gohan mientras se reía nerviosamente "Y bueno, que fue lo que pasó?" preguntó Gohan a su amigo.

"Bueno Gohan, lo que sucedió" decía Mark mientras empezaba a relatar lo sucedido.

*FLASHBACK*

Era de tarde y el cielo tenía un tono anaranjado y en la cancha se podía ver a unos niños jugando al Futbol.

Mark estaba de portero practicando con los niños y al mismo tiempo ayudarlos con du entrenamiento.

"Allí te va Mark" decía un niño, pero el balón nunca llegó porque una niña le había robado el balón antes de que este fuese disparado hacia Mark.

"Buen corte Maddie" era lo que decía Mark mientras esta lo que hacía era preparase para tirar hacia Mark.

"Esta vez sí marcaré" decía mientras pateaba el balón que fácilmente seria detenido por Mark "Hay va...me la has parado de nuevo..." decía Maddie medio triste.

"Ajaja si, ahora cambio de jugadores, ahora tiraran Shutter y Taylor" decía Mark mientras sonreía felizmente.

Lo que no sabían es que dos buscapleitos se andaban acercando y por otro lado iba un chico con una sudadera naranja, pantalones azules y su peinado era...por así decirlo...como si de una llama de fuego se tratase aparte de ser...peli-blanco?.

"Bien Mark, ahí te va mi súper tiro definitivo" decía Shutter. Shutter era un niño canche, de tés morena y ojos azules.

Todo parecía ir bien, pero el tiro se desvió pasando justo por el frente de las caras de ambos canis (buscapleitos).

"Quién ha sido?! Quién nos lo ha tirado?!" decía el más alto de los macarras mientras tanto Mark se iba acercando y ya frente a ellos les dijo: "Lo siento mucho. Se encuentran bien? Podrían devolvernos el balón porfa-" Mark no pudo terminar de hablar pues uno de los buscapleitos le encajó una patada en el estómago.

"Así que este es vuestro balón, no?" decía el alto mientras se sentaba sobre el balón, estas acciones hicieron que cierta persona de sudadera naranja se molestase y frunciese el ceño.

Mientras el pequeño de los canis observaba el logotipo del uniforme de Mark "Hay va, así que eres del Raimon? Esa birria (una forma de decir basura) de equipo? Que ni siquiera tiene un equipo completo?" Se burlaba el chico "Oye Arnold, que dices si les enseñamos como se patea un balón de verdad?" le preguntaba a su compañero.

"Vale está bien, vamos de demostrarles" dijo el alto mientras le escupía al balón, esto hizo enfurecer tanto a Mark como al chico peli-blanco "Ahí va eso!" gritaba el chico mientras pateaba el balón que se dirigía hacia Maddie.

Maddie estaba tan asustada que no se podía mover, pero lo que no esperaban era que el peli-blanco corriese hacia la chica para volver a patear el balón, pero esta vez el balón se dirigía hacia Arnold, mientras el balón se iba acercando, dejaba unas ráfagas de aire visibles. Así hasta que impacto contra la cara del cani dejándolo noqueado y con unas quemaduras en la cara.

"A-A-Arnold estás bien?" preguntaba el macarra pequeño a su compañero que no le daba respuesta "Como te atreves?!" le preguntaba el chico al peli-blanco, pero este solo le dio una cara de pocos amigos con un gran toque de enfado haciendo que se asustase y saliera corriendo junto a su compañero.

"Muchas gracias" era lo que decía Maddie con un halo de gratitud y de alegría, ante tal acción el chico solo le sonreiría y empezaría a irse hasta que.

"Espera un momento, ese tiro ha sido fantástico, por casualidad, no jugarás al Futbol cierto? A que colegio vas? Quisieras entrenar con nosotros?" era Mark quién estaba atiborrando de preguntas al peli-blanco, aunque este solo se daría media vuelta y se iría sin decir palabra.

*Fin de FLASHBACK*

"Ese sujeto tiraba de una manera espectacular Gohan" dijo Mark con brillos en los ojos "Pero claro, su tiro no se comparaba con los tuyos jeje" esto último lo decía entre risas.

"Ya veo, con que eso fue lo que ocurrió" decía Gohan quien estaba sorprendido por lo que le había contado su amigo "Bueno si me llego a topar con esos sujetos no me haré responsable de lo que les pueda llegar a hacer" decía Gohan mientras se cruzaba de brazos, ante esta acción sus amigos solo se limitarían a reír.

En ese momento Gohan sentiría unas presencias un tanto desagradables que andaban rondando por la zona.

N/A: Después de lo ocurrido con Cell Gohan no bajaría su guardia tan fácilmente.

"Oigan ustedes vayan adelantándose" decía Gohan en un intento de excusarse "Es que me he dejado algo en mi casa" decía Gohan mientras se iba alejando.

"Pero bueno, y a este que mosco le ha picado?" preguntaba Silvia al aire ya que Mark simplemente se limitó a ver por donde se había ido su amigo.

Ya estando alejado de sus amigos y de percatarse de que nadie lo veía Gohan se transformaría en SSJ para luego salir corriendo a una gran velocidad e ir a ver de quienes eran esas presencias.

[Cambio de escenario: Entrada del instituto Raimon]

"Vamos nena, tienes que estar de broma" decía un sujeto que era exactamente igual al que le había descrito Mark a Gohan "En serio dejaras pasar la oportunidad de estar con nosotros?" preguntaba el otro sujeto que también encajaba en la descripción dada por Mark.

"Oigan creo que he sido muy clara al haberles pedido que se largasen" decía una chica de cabello café claro que tenía unos ojos de igual color, esta chica usaba un moño rosado sobre su uniforme escolar que como no? Era el del Raimon (versión F. obviamente) "Oye suéltame" exclamó la chica al sentir como era agarrada fuertemente del brazo "Quita tus sucias manos de mí" finalizó la chica.

"Ya te dimos la oportunidad de que vinieses por las buenas, ahora te llevaremos por las malas" decía el cani alto y como siempre las personas solo se quedarían mirando sin hacer nada el 'espectáculo' (admítanlo, es la cruda realidad) excepto por alguien.

"Oye Mark, que esos no son los sujetos de ayer?" pregunto Silvia con un poco de miedo en su voz a lo que Mark diría: "Tienes razón Silvia, E USTEDES QUE HACEN AQU-" Mark no pudo terminar porque se escuchó una voz seria y en tono burlón.

"E ustedes, no habéis oído que la señorita dijo que no quiere acompañarlos?" era Gohan quien preguntaba a los canis que inmediatamente voltearon a ver al semi-saiyan que estaba en su estado de SSJ por lo que nadie lo reconocería.

"Y se puede saber quién demonios eres tú?!" preguntaba el macarra con un tono amenazador, Gohan por su parte no sabía que decir porque no podía decir su identidad, él se encontraba en problemas hasta que.

"Mira!" exclamaba uno de los alumnos del Raimon "PERO SI ES EL GUERRERO DE CABELLO DORADO!" gritó de emoción otro estudiante al ver a Gohan, esto hizo que los canis temblasen de miedo.

"E-E-El guerrero de cabello dorado?" preguntaba el enano de los canis al ver a Gohan, quien encajaba perfectamente en la descripción que se le daba: ojos color esmeralda, cabello rubio y con estilo de cuerpoespín " JA casi nos engañas mocoso, por un momento de verdad creí que eras ese guerrero por un momento" mientras el buscapleitos se burlaba de Gohan este solo se acercó a la chica.

"Te encuentras bien?" le preguntaba Gohan a la chica de este modo pasando olímpicamente de los macarras: "Si, así es" le respondía la chica a Gohan quien solo le dio una sonrisa, esta acción hizo que los canis se enfadaran y gritaran: "OYE ES QUE ACASO TE BURLAS DE NOSOTROS?!" la duda les duró poco cuando vieron que Gohan se daba media vuelta para dedicarles una cara de pocos amigos.

"Como la señorita se encuentra bien, los perdonaré y los dejaré irse" decía Gohan a los canis que estaban tiritando del miedo y el 'público' estaba impresionado por las acciones del joven saiyajin, cabe decir que alguna que otra chica tenía los ojos en forma de corazón al ver la acción tan 'valiente' del joven (si tan solo supieran que para Gohan esos canis eran solo un paseo por un campo de rosas por así decirlo).

Las cosas duraron así por unos momentos hasta que el chaparro de los macarras se armaría de valor y dijera: "Crees que nos iremos así como así solo porque tú lo pides?" preguntaría el chico que no sabía que acababa de cavar su propia tumba.

"Muy bien, como ustedes quieran" fue lo único que dijo Gohan antes de que los 'maleantes se abalanzaran sobre él.

Muchos decían cosas como: "Cuidado!" o "Oye dos contra uno no es justo!" cuando Gohan oyó esto solo esbozaría una leve sonrisa y diría: "Tienes razón, no es justo" dio Gohan para después esquivar un golpe del macarra 'Arnold' y darle un golpe en el mentón y dejarlo noqueado en el proceso para después darle una patada que lo mandaría a chocarse con su compañero, pero esto no se quedaría así ya que siguieron con su trayecto hasta chocar contra una pared y rompiéndola "Para ellos" terminaba su frase el saiyajin para que después todo el mundo comenzase a aplaudir.

"Eso...fue increíble" decía Mark con una sonrisa tanto de asombro como de entusiasmo, para después correr hacia Gohan.

"Oye solo quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste, sabes?" le decía la chica a Gohan quien le diría: "No te preocupes esto no fue nada" mientras esbozaba una leve sonrisa, el momento se vería interrumpido por una bola de alumnos que se formaba alrededor de Gohan para preguntarle varias cosas, entre ellas estaban Mark y Celia.

Celia ya se había logrado colar para poder hablar con el saiyajin.

"Hola soy Celia Hills miembro del club de periodismo del instituto Raimon y quisiera hacerte unas preguntas" decía Celia mientras sacaba una libreta para comenzar tomar apunte y comenzar a preguntar cosas como:  
"Como hiciste eso?"

"Como es que eres tan fuerte?"

"Eres una clase de súper héroe?"

"Quien eres realmente?"

Gohan solo comenzaría a sudar frío al no saber qué hacer, pero para su mala o buena suerte Mark llegó también para preguntarle: "Hola soy Mark, te gustaría unirte al club de Futbol?", "Disculpa, pero le estoy haciendo una entrevista importante" le decía Celia a Mark por lo que empezarían una pequeña pelea que llamaría la atención de todos.

En ese momento Gohan aprovecharía para hacer uso de su velocidad y desaparecería del lugar en el que se encontraba para reaparecer en un callejón cercano para destransformarse y hacer como si estuviera cansado mientras llegaba al lugar en el que se encontraba.

"Entonces te unirás al club?/Responderás mis preguntas?" preguntaron Celia y Mark al mismo tiempo para percatarse de que Gohan ya no estaba.

"Pero..." decía Mark con un tono de impresión en su voz, "En qué momento se ha ido?" Esta vez era Celia quien terminaba la pregunta.

"E chicos pero que ha pasado aquí?" preguntaba Gohan a sus amigos mientras este fingía el estar cansado por haber ido a su casa otro vez.

"Gohan nos ha ocurrido algo increíble, hemos podido ver al GDCD" (acrónimo para guerrero de cabello dorado, ellos estarán diciendo el nombre pero se me hace cansino tener que escribir el nombre cada vez) mientras Mark decía esto la chica a la que Gohan había ayudado se estaba yendo con un único pensamiento: "(Quien eres GDCD?)".

Gohan no le daría tanta importancia pero fingiría estar sorprendido por lo que dijo su amigo "Que vieron al GDCD?!" preguntaba Gohan fingiendo estupefacción.

"Así es y fue estupendo, derrotó a los sujetos de ayer sin ningún esfuerzo" esta vez era Silvia quien hablaba mientras esta seguía emocionada por la fuerza del chico.

"Vaya entonces tiene que tener una fuerza increíble, aunque chicos ya nos tenemos que ir a nuestros salones si no queremos llegar tarde" decía Gohan mientras empezaba a caminar a lo cual sus amigos imitaron su acción.

[Salto de escenario: salón 2-a]

Todos los alumnos estaban sentados en su lugar esperando al profesor "Ya se está empezando a tardar" decía uno de los chicos, en ese mismo instante el profesor entraría por la puerta y diría: "Bueno chicos, hoy se une un nuevo estudiante" decía el profesor mientras todos los otros chicos estaban preguntándose si se trataría del GDCD "Adelante, preséntate" dijo el profesor.

En ese instante un chico peli-blanco entraría y diría: "Mucho gusto mi nombre es Axel Blaze" decía Axel con una mirada fría y sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

"Si no tengo mal entendido, vienes del instituto Kirk Wood no es así?" preguntaba el profesor a Axel el cual solo asentiría con su cabeza.

Mark y Gohan reaccionarían inmediatamente y demostrando distintas reacciones: Gohan por su parte abriría los ojos y parpadearía dos veces para confirmar que era el chico del que le había hablado Mark. Mark por su parte...

Mark se había parado y pondría sus manos sobre el estudiante que tenía en frente para apoyarse sobre él y abriría los ojos como platos al ver al chico que lo había ayudado ayer.

El profesor al ver esta acción solo podría formular la siguiente pregunta: "Se conocen de antes?".

"Bueno, de lo que se dice conocer..." diría Mark mientras removía sus manos de la cabeza de su compañero y se volvía a sentar en su lugar.

[Salto de tiempo: Receso antes del cambio de clases]

Mark y Gohan se estaban acercando a Axel quien decidía ignorarlos, pero su plan fracasó ante la hiperactividad de Mark y la inocencia de Gohan quien no entendía la situación.

"Hola, veras con el asunto del balonazo de ayer creo que me olvide de presentarme debidamente" decía Mark mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza acción que aprendió del semi-saiyan "Me llamo Mark Evans, capitán del equipo del Raimon, juego de portero y este es mi amigo Gohan, llegó a la ciudad hace unos días igual que tú a y él juega de delantero" decía Mark mientras Axel solo le desviaba la mirada "Sabes, el instituto Kirk Wood es muy conocido por su Futbol" decía Mark en un intento desesperado de captar su atención.

"Oye he oído por Mark que el tiro de ayer fue impresionante" decía Gohan mientras levantaba su pierna como si estuviese pateando un balón "No quisieras jugar con nosotros?" terminaba de preguntar el semi-saiyan, pero Axel solo volteó a ver la ventana.

"E dejado...de jugar al Futbol" decía el peli-blanco con un tono de tristeza en su voz, pero los dos chicos no pudieron preguntar mas ya que Steve había entrado por la puerta "Oye Gohan el director dice que quiere hablar contigo y con Mark" decía Steve entre jadeos por el cansancio.

"Con nosotros dices?" se preguntaba extrañado el azabache mientras se señalaba a sí mismo y a Mark , moviendo su dedo lado a lado sin mover la muñeca "Así es Gohan" decía Steve quien se recuperaba de haber corrido hasta el salón de Mark "Oigan chicos tengo un mal presentimiento, y si quieren cerrar el club?" preguntaba Steve con miedo en su voz.

"Que-que quieren cerrar el club?!" preguntaba Gohan mientras un alumno detrás de ellos les dijo: "Si, yo también he oído esos rumores" esto puso pálido a Mark "Eso no lo digan ni en broma!" se quejaba el castaño por el miedo infundido en él.

"Sea lo que sea Mark será mejor que vayamos inmediatamente a ver qué es lo que quieren" interrumpía Gohan el momento de tensión con una sonrisa que se notaba que era falsa, pero de alguna manera esto calmó a Mark "Tienes razón Gohan, no debemos preocuparnos por cosas que tal vez no puedan ser" decía Mark entre risas.

[Cambio de escenario: Despacho del director]

"Se-señor di-director es que quería hablar con nosotros?" preguntaba Mark mientras tragaba saliva, aunque Gohan parecía estar despreocupado.

"Así es Mark" decía esta vez su 'entrenador' de equipo, el señor Wintersea que de entrenador...seamos sinceros una mierda y un palo.

El 'entrenador' Wintersea era un hombre alto de tez pálida, este utilizaba gafas y un abrigo azul del mismo modo que sus pantalones, debajo de esta llevaba una camisa de color blanco y utilizaba un collar que era de sogas y en el frente se puede apreciar una piedra de color rojo, también se puede ver que no se rasuraba bien o que no le daba importancia a su barba.

"Sé que suena un poco descabellado y que no les hemos avisado con anterioridad pero...hemos acordado un amistoso para dentro de diez días" decía el entrenador con la vista cabizbaja.

"Un amistoso? Como? Un partido de verdad?" preguntaba Mark con una cara de incrédulo "Que más si no Mark?" le preguntaba Gohan a su amigo con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

"Bueno lo que pasa es que de momento solo somos siete, bueno ocho si contamos a Gohan quien se unió hace unos días al club" decía Mark mientras con sus dedos formaba un ocho "Vaya nunca creí que un chico que ha demostrado tener dos dedos de frente se uniera al club de Futbol, pero como sea no es nuestro problema si no tienen suficiente gente, entonces solo tienen que reclutar a más personas no?" preguntaba una chica que miraba atravez del vidrio de la oficina del director.

La voz de la joven le parecería conocido a nuestro joven guerrero, pero sus dudas se aclararon al ver que la chica se daba media vuelta y Gohan se sorprendería de ver a la misma chica que salvó en la mañana de esos buscapleitos.

"Su rival será la Royal Academy" decía la chica con voz seria, al oír ese nombre Mark empezaría a titubear "La-La Royal Academy?" preguntaba Mark con miedo en sus palabras, pero todo eso se esfumo al escuchar a su amigo preguntar con incredulidad: "Y esos quiénes son?" esa pregunta causaría que todos se cayeran al suelo estilo anime excepto por la chica a la que simplemente una gota de sudor bajaría de su cabeza.

"Estás en el equipo de Futbol, y no conoces a la Royal Academy" preguntaba la chica mientras que todos los demás se reincorporaban "La Royal Academy es el instituto con el mejor equipo del país" decía el director mientras se volvía a sentar.

"Han ganado el torneo Futbol Frontier por cuarenta años seguidos" decía Wintersea al chico que abriría los ojos al escuchar eso ultimo "De verdad son tan poderosos" preguntaba Gohan con brillo en sus ojos le que causaría que las personas solo se quedaran pensando si ese chico era un demente.

"Bueno...siempre me ha gustado enfrentarme a los más fuertes, pero...la Royal Academy es otro nivel" decía Mark mientras se rascaba la mejilla en señal de vergüenza.

"Como sea, si no son capaces de conseguir el resto de jugadores o pierden el partido cerraremos su club" decía la chica con un tono de indiferencia: "Queee?!" preguntaban Gohan y Mark al unísono "Así es, no podemos dejar que el colegio pierda sus ingresos en un club birrioso" decía la chica como si de un superior se tratase.

"Eso no lo puedes decidir tú!" gritaba Mark eufórico mientras Gohan trataba de calmarlo "Señor Evans, por favor compórtese, la señorita Nelly se encuentra como la representante del director de la junta directivo por lo que sus palabras serán como si las dijera el mismo director" decía el director del instituto.

Mientras Mark estaba a punto de sacar humo por sus orejas, Gohan empezaría a sonreír y diría: "En ese caso solo tenemos que ganar, no es así? Pues entonces jugaremos y ganaremos ese partido" mientras decía esto último lo dijo con una mirada decidida y alzaba su puño al nivel de su pecho.

[Cambio de escenario y salto de tiempo: Cede del club de Futbol del Raimon 10 minutos después]

"QUE VAMOS A JUGAR CONTRA LA ROYAL?!" preguntaba todo el equipo a Mark quien aún seguía un poco molesto "Jugaremos y ganaremos" decía Mark así repitiendo las palabras de Gohan.

"Dijo que volvería en unos instantes" decía Mark ya más calmado "Ya vine!" decía Gohan mientras iba entrando por la puerta "Gohan! Te has tardado bastante! Aún tenemos que reclutar gente para el equipo!" recriminaba Mark a su compañero para después darse cuenta de unas bolsas que tenía en cada mano.

"Y por qué crees que he tardado tanto?" decía Gohan con confusión en su voz, pero esto dejo más confusos a los miembros del equipo "Estos son los nuevos miembros del equipo" decía Gohan mientras cuatro chicos entraban por la puerta.

Nathan Swift: un ex miembro del club de atletismo, Nathan era de estatura promedio, peli azul, por el estilo de su peinado su mechón le cubría la parte izquierda de su rostro, tenía una cola de caballo y sus ojos eran como los de Steve.

Jim Wraith: era un chico alto, sombrío su cabello le tapaba los ojos pero de alguna u otra manera puede ver (anime fuc* logic) poco más se puede decir sobre el chico aparte de que su color de cabello es gris.

Maxwell Carson (Max para acortar): Max era un chico más bajo que Mark, este tiene un gorro como si estuviesen en época de invierno, él era peli rojo su color de ojos era negro y se podían ver un mechón de cabello sobresaliente del gorro.

William Glass (Willy para acortar): era un chico que no parecía para nada atlético, utilizaba unas gafas y sus ojos eran rasgados y pequeños su cabello era café, pero este acepto solo si jugaba de titular.

Todos estaban emocionados y conociéndose mejor pero Mark se acordó de las bolsas "Oye Gohan, pero que traes en esas bolsas?" preguntaba el chico para después Gohan le respondiese: "Son nuestros uniformes de entrenamiento" con una sonrisa marca registrada en su cara.

"El gran Willy Glass no necesita entrenamiento" decía Willy con un tono que molesto a todos "Bueno, si no necesitas entrenamiento no te molestaría demostrarlo cierto?" le preguntaba Gohan haciendo que Willy cayese de su nube "Si me llegas a quitar el balón en tres intentos admitiré que no te falta entrenamiento" finalizaba el saiyajin.

"Está bien el gran Willy Glass te demostrará de-" Willy no terminó su frase al ver que Gohan lo estaba ignorando, pues los otros le estaban preguntando: "De verdad necesitamos a ese mediocre acá?" era la pregunta que todos le hacían a Gohan.

"Oigan no ignoren al gran Wi-" otra vez no pudo terminar su frase pues esta vez lo interrumpió Max "Si si lo que digas, ahora calla y demuestra lo que sabes hacer"

[Cambio de escenario: Campo de la ribera del río]

Gohan estaba usando el uniforme del Raimon junto a unas mangas que cubrían sus brazos y sus piernas no se dejaban ver pues este usaba una especie de pantalón debajo del short del uniforme.

"Te recuerdo que tienes tres intentos" le decía Gohan con la voz confiada a Willy que también usaba el uniforme dejando ver claramente que este chico nunca ha hecho ejercicio en su vida.

En ese momento Willy correría hacia Gohan, pero este solo se movería junto con el balón esquivando a Willy "Ya va una" decía Gohan pero en ese momento Willy volvería a correr hacia el para que lo anterior se volviese a repetir "Con esa van dos" le decía Gohan burlonamente a Willy.

"Las anteriores eran para darle emoción al asunto" decía Willy con un tic en el ojo "Ok para hacerte las cosas más fáciles...tendré los ojos cerrados" decía Gohan quien no necesitaba ver a Willy ya a que a él le bastaba con sentir su Ki que no era la gran cosa.

En ese momento Gohan cerró los ojos y Willy salió corriendo a todo su patética velocidad para que Gohan solo pusiese el balón detrás de sus pies para luego elevarlo sobre Willy y proseguir a dar un giro evadiendo totalmente la embestida de Willy haciendo que este se cayese de cara.

"In...creíble" decían los miembros del equipo con asombro al ver lo que hizo Gohan.

N/A: William nunca me agradó, así que por eso esta humillación aparte de que este hubiera estado todo el día alardeando de las habilidades que no tenía y diciendo al resto del equipo que no lo estorbasen para el partido así que molestó a absolutamente cada miembro del equipo con la excepción de Mark.

[Salto temporal: 5 minutos después]

"Y en que consiste nuestro entrenamiento Gohan" preguntaba Tod a Gohan quien solo sonreiría "Bueno pues tendrán que usar estos" decía Gohan a su equipo mientras que de las bolsas sacaba unos uniformes que tenían el nombre de cada uno de los miembros incluso el de los nuevos.

Los uniformes consistían de un pantalón al estilo pans azul y de una camiseta de manga larga que de la parte del abdomen para abajo era blanco con las mangas y el pecho de color azul también las líneas para las bolsas de las manos eran azules y con el símbolo del rayo en el lado del corazón (Me estoy basando en los uniformes de calentamiento de Inazuma Eleven Go Galaxy).

"Y que tienen de especiales estos trajes?" preguntaba Sam "Bueno...lo que los hace especiales es que pesan treinta kilos" decía Gohan mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

"TREINTA KILOS?!" preguntaron todo el equipo al unísono "Así es chicos si nuestro rival va a ser la Royal no nos podemos dar el lujo de entrenar como si nada" decía Gohan a todo el equipo con una mirada decidida por la victoria "Además yo también estaré entrenando del mismo modo que ustedes" decia Gohan mientras señalaba a su uniforme que se encontraba en el suelo (Lo que ellos desconocían es que su uniforme pesaba cinco toneladas).

"Bien nos cambiaremos y entrenaremos" decía Mark mientras se ponía el uniforme de Gohan sobre su ropa, haciendo eso el resto del equipo comenzó a imitarle algunos con más dificultad que otros (Refiriéndonos al charlatán de antes quien apenas se podía mantener de pie).

"Vaya no imaginé que esto fuese a ser tan difícil" decia Nathan mientras empezaba a caminar "Nathan tiene razón es más complicado de lo que parece" esta vez era Steve quien hablaba.

"Bueno comenzaremos con algo simple chicos" decía Gohan mientras se paraba "Daremos unas cien vueltas al campo" finalizaba el saiyajin "CIEN VUELTAS?!" le gritaron todos al chico.

"Les parece poco?" preguntaba el semi-saiyan con ingenuidad en su voz y una cara de confusión "No para nada no te preocupes" decia Max al ver la propuesta de su amigo "Max tiene razón cien vueltas están bien" finalizaba Nathan con velocidad y miedo al pensar que sufriría más.

"Bueno está bien chicos, pues entonces comencemos" decía Mark mientras empezaba a Correr alrededor de la cancha de Futbol.

[Salto de tiempo: una hora más tarde]

Todo el equipo se encontraba extremadamente cansado y tirados en el suelo con la excepción de Gohan que seguía como si nada (Willy siquiera llegó a terminar las quince).

N/A: Habrá personas que se molesten conmigo por poner tan patético a Willy, pero tío, el carbón se lo buscó desde el primer capítulo y créanme que lo puedo poner más patético.

"Bueno chicos ahora haremos cien sentadillas" decía eufórico el semi-saiyan causando el verdadero terror en los rostros de sus amigos "Mark...por favor has que pare" le decía Jim a su capitán.

"Lo siento Jim...pero si no hacemos esto la Royal nos machacará" decía Mark entre jadeos para levantarse y empezar a hacer las sentadillas al lado de Gohan "Vamos chicos si no hacen las sentadillas correremos otras cien vueltas" estas palabras calaron en lo más profundo de los huesos de los chicos haciendo que se parasen y comenzasen el ejercicio.

[Salto de tiempo: una hora más tarde]

Los chicos por fin habían terminado las sentadillas (A excepción del cuatro ojos), pero ahora se encontraban peor que antes, en ese momento Silvia llegaría para ver cómo se encontraban los chicos pero se sorprendió al ver el estado tan deplorable que estos tenían.

"Chicos! Pero que ocurrió aquí?!" gritaba Silvia mientras se acercaba a los chicos de los cuales solo Gohan estaba de pie "El entrenamiento de Gohan eso pasó" decía Kevin mientras trataba de reincorporarse.

Esto sorprendió a Silvia al ver que Gohan solo se limpiaba un poco de sudor de su frente ya que este estuvo haciendo cada ejercicio hasta que el último de ellos terminase.

"Bueno chicos ahora" decía Gohan mientras se acercaba a otra de sus bolsas lo cual aterró de sobremanera a los chicos, inclusive Silvia estaría a punto de interrumpir pero Gohan logró hablar más rápido que ella "A descansar" dijo el chico mientras sacaba unas botellas de agua y se las pasaba a cada uno de los chicos.

"Por un momento pensé que nos querías matar antes del partido Gohan" dijo Tim en señal de broma antes de empezar a vaciar su botella "Oye Gohan acaso tú también estas usando la ropa pesada?" preguntó Kevin después de haber vaciado su botella.

"Pues claro que si chicos lo que pasa es que yo ya he hecho este entrenamiento antes" decía Gohan mientras se rascaba la mejilla

"Pues no pareciese que la estés usando" dijo Steve a Gohan con una cara de desconfianza "Vamos chicos, si Gohan dice que las está usando ha de ser verdad" dijo Mark al resto del equipo así calmando a los chicos.

"Bueno chicos que les parece si dejamos el entrenamiento para mañana, que se les nota muy cansados" dijo Gohan al grupo los cuales solo asintieron con la cabeza.

[Cambio de escenario y salto temporal: Torre Inazuma veinte minutos más tarde]

Mark se encontraba con las ropas de entrenamiento llegando al árbol en el que entrenaba cuando conoció a Gohan sus palabras aun resonaban en su cabeza: "Lleven esa ropa todo el tiempo que puedan excepto para ir al instituto o para dormir".

En ese momento cierto chico llamó la atención de Mark.

"Eh hola Axel" dijo Mark mientras se acercaba al chico que parecía tener cierto disgusto por tener al castaño cerca "Mira Axel he estado entrenando muy fuertemente porque, creo que aún no la sabes pero tendremos un amistoso contra la Royal" ese comentario hizo que Axel abriese los ojos lo más que podía.

"No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra" le dijo Axel a Mark mientras saltaba el barandal y caía (Cabe decir que este aterrizó de pie)

"Entonces por qué tiraste aquel día?!" le recriminaba Mark a Axel a lo que este último solo bajó la cabeza mientras caminaba "Mira que eres pesado" dijo Axel mientras se iba.

Esto enojo un poco a Mark quien inmediatamente se dio madia vuelta para empezar a entrenar con el neumático que estaba atado a la rama de un árbol (Creo que ya se sabe pero al igual diré que ese entrenamiento consta de empujar el neumático y tratar de detenerlo).

Mark estuvo entrenando con el neumático hasta que anocheció.

[Salto de tiempo: Cinco días después]

Todo el equipo estaba tirado en suelo excepto por Gohan que estaba jadeando un poco y con alguna que otra gota de sudor, para que no sospechasen de él empezó a usar cincuenta (Les juro que no se si estoy siendo ligero al darle tal peso) toneladas que eran 'ligeras' para el semi-saiyan aunque lo quieras o no, el hecho de llevar algo pesado puesto te cansa y más cuando sigues haciendo el ejercicio hasta que los demás también terminen.

La rutina de ejercicios impuesta por Gohan ese día fue: 100 vueltas al campo, 100 sentadillas, 100 abdominales y 100 flexiones (A excepción de Willy que solo hizo 50 de cada una al no tener nada de aguante). Se tardaron bastante haciendo los ejercicios, alrededor de cuatro horas para ser precisos.

"Bueno chicos, creo que ya podemos dejarlo por hoy" decía Silvia mientras que todos los del equipo entero asentía con la cabeza "Creo que han mejorado bastante chicos" dijo Gohan antes de agarrar una botella de agua para después empezar a vaciarla.

"En serio crees eso? Pues no hemos estado haciendo nada más que correr y hacer flexiones, sentadillas y abdominales" decía Steve a su compañero "Bueno es que esta es la primera fase de su entrenamiento chicos" dijo Gohan mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

"La-La primera parte dices?" preguntaba Jack con miedo en su voz "Pues sí, no esperabais que los lanzase al agua así no más, o si?" preguntaba Gohan a sus compañeros con una cara de duda "Al igual mañana pasaremos a la siguiente fase" dijo Gohan con una sonrisa clara en su rostro.

N/A: Ejem Ejem cabe decirles que a Mark ya podía parar el neumático con esfuerzo pero algo es algo.

[Salto temporal: El día siguiente, después de clases]

"Bueno Gohan, que entrenamiento haremos hoy?" preguntaba Kevin al azabache que empezaría a esbozar una sonrisa "Hoy jugaremos un mini partido, ósea la mitad se dedicara a defender y la otra mitad a atacar. Si el equipo atacante marca gol ganará, pero si no lo logra en una hora el equipo ganador será el equipo defensor" decía Gohan a sus amigos "Pero claro siempre usando las ropas de entrenamiento" finalizaba el híbrido.

[Salto temporal: una hora más tarde]

Ambos equipos estaban cansados y no habían logrado marcar ni un gol ya que Gohan se quedó de defensa y siéndoles imposible driblarlo (Ósea regatearle o bailarlo).

"Supongo que eso es todo el equipo ganador es el equipo defensor" dijo Silvia mientras se paraba e iba pasándoles botellas de agua a los chicos.

"Viendo lo delgado que es Gohan no pensé que sería tan difícil rebasarlo" decía Max "Oye Gohan, seguro que juegas de delantero y no de defensa?" le preguntaba Sam a Gohan.

"Bueno pues eso hace que Gohan tenga un buen poder ofensivo y defensivo, no?" preguntaría Mark a los chicos quienes solo esbozarían una sonrisa al saber que la persona con la que estaban no era moco de pavo.

"Bueno chicos ahora a hacer otro partido" decía Gohan mientras se reincorporaba "Ahora estaré jugando en la ofensiva" terminaba su frase el semi-saiyan.

[Salto temporal: cincuenta y nueve minutos después]

"Bueno Mark para está" decía Gohan mientras pateaba el balón con una fuerza increíble (A la vista de los chicos) "Ya verás Gohan, esta la paro" decía Mark mientras ponía ambas manos enfrente tratando de parar el balón que aún seguía girando.

En ese momento las manos de Mark empezaron a emitir un brillo amarillo que llamó la atención de todos, en especial la de Gohan que pudo sentir como el ki de su compañero estaba aumentando. Aunque eso no sería suficiente para parar el disparo de Gohan.

"Menudo disparo el que se acaba de montar" decía Tod maravillado por lo visto "Y que lo digas" decía Nathan al ver que el chut (Forma de decir disparo) de Gohan había hecho retroceder a Mark hasta tirarlo y meterse en la portería.

"Esto es muy confuso, Gohan es defensa o delantero? Aun no me entero de nada" decía Jack mientras veía como Mark se trataba de recomponer.

"Vaya tiro, pero ya verás como la próxima vez si lo parare" decía Mark ya compuesto del chut.

Así irían transcurriendo los otros días hasta que llegaron al noveno día de entrenamiento y también el último ya que el próximo día ya era el partido contra la Royal.

"Bueno Gohan, este día que vamos a hacer?" le preguntaba Steve a su amigo quien le sonreiría "Bueno, hoy ya no usaremos las ropas de entrenamiento" decía Gohan así sorprendiendo a todos.

"Pero no decías que debíamos usarla siempre que pudiéramos?" preguntaba Jim a Gohan quien solo río nerviosamente "Bueno, lo que pasa es que ya se acostumbraron al peso no? (Esto con la excepción de Willy por supuesto) Es por eso que no lo usaremos hoy para que se puedan adaptar a sus nuevas habilidades" decía Gohan con una sonrisa marca registrada en su cara.

El día transcurrió normal, pero a los chicos les costaba acostumbrarse a su nueva fuerza velocidad y resistencia ya que estos solo hacían usos de estas habilidades para no llegar tarde a clases o para el entrenamiento el cual era un infierno.

[Salto temporal: dos horas después]

Los chicos estaban cansados, pues Gohan los hizo ver su nuevo límite que estaba muy por encima de antes.

"Tal parece que el entrenamiento de Gohan sí que nos ayudó bastante no?" decía Mark mientras se reincorporaba con un poco de ayuda de parte de Nathan.

"Pues ya ves tú, yo ya pensaba que este chaval nos quería matar" decía Kevin entre algún que otro jadeo.

"Ajajaja" Gohan se reía nerviosamente al escuchar las palabras de su amigo "Bueno chicos los veré mañana para el partido" dijo Gohan mientras se empezaba a ir.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Bueno chicos hasta acá el capítulo de la semana, es que estoy a punto de entrar en ciclo escolar y pos eso me tardaré más de ahora en adelante. Bueno nos vemos en la siguiente parte.


	4. El feroz partido Chapter 4

Hola chicos, ya se que ha pasado bastaaaante tiempo, pero, espero que comprendan que tuve problemas con mi antigua computadora, pero ahora por fin vuelvo a tener un programa de Word en el cual escribir en mi nueva compu así que ahora puedo recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Soul54: Perdón por la espera, pero aquí está.

Jos Castro: Gracias por tu apoyo mano. Te aseguro que trataré de dar lo mejor.

Guest: Aún no está definido, pero si me lo piden lo haré

Guest: Gracias por el apoyo.

Reyoscar455: Gracias por apoyar, me anima a seguir escribiendo.

Victor006: Gracias por la idea ya veré como la implemento más adelante.

Sin más que decir vamos con la historia pues.

Renuncia de derechos: Ni Dragon Ball Z ni Inazuma Eleven me pertenecen. Ambos animes pertenecen a sus despectivos creadores.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Capitulo 4: El feroz partido Pt1.

El equipo de futbol del Raimon ya estaba reunido a un lado de la cancha. Para ser un mismo equipo cada uno demostraba una actitud distinta ante la disputa de fut que iba a ocurrir.

En eso un autobús que daría miedo a cualquiera se estacionaria enfrente del instituto, al mismo tiempo el clima comenzaba a cambiar, de manera repentina el día que estaba soleado sería cubierto y remplazado por un día nublado y que amenazaba con tormenta.

Gohan había visto muchas cosas que daban miedo en su corta vida, pero ese autobús de algún modo logró entrar en la lista.

Todos los demás alumnos entrarían en pánico y todos por la misma razón. La Royal Academy había llegado.

Tras ese pensamiento la puerta del autobús se abriría para que una alfombra roja se fuese desenrollando hasta llegar a la entrada del instituto. Tras este acto varios chicos con uniforme que sería digno de un militar bajarían para ponerse al lado de la alfombra con un balón de futbol bajo uno de sus pies y colocarían una mano al pecho.

"¿Y a estos que les pasa con todo ese rollo militar?" preguntaría Gohan al aire mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su cabeza. El equipo entero compartía esa pregunta en realidad.

En ese unos chicos con uniforme de futbol bajarían del vehículo para después caminar sobre la alfombra hasta que se encontraran al otro lado de la cancha.

"Oye Jude ¿Podrías recordarme por qué jugamos contra este equipo? No pareciera que no fuesen a dar tanta pelea ¿sabes?" diría uno de los chicos de la Royal hacia al ahora identificado como Jude.

Jude usaba unos lentes extraños por alguna razón, su cabello terminaba en una cola que le daba forma de piña café lo que más lo resaltaba era que usaba una capa de color rojo.

"Según nuestro director puede que veamos algo interesante" respondería este causando así intriga en su compañero "Bueno, por lo menos seguro que nos vamos a divertir" esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa algo malévola.

En eso por encima del autobús saldría una silla sobre la cual estaba sentado el director de la Royal quien usaba un uniforme de color negro hasta la medula y unos anteojos del mismo color "El hecho que de entre todos los colegios del país haya tenido que ser este mismo... bueno podría llamarse obra del destino" decía este con una voz seria mientras juntaba sus manos por enfrente de su boca, cosa que le daba un toque pensativo.

"Sabía que la Royal sería imponente, pero esto es ridículo" dijo Todd para sí mismo.

"Pero de que hablas Todd? Esto sin duda va a ser emocionante" le dijo Gohan a su amigo.

"A veces no se si eres un loco o un tonto sabes?" recriminaría Todd a su amigo causando que éste riera nerviosamente. En eso Mark regresaba de su charla con el capitán de la Royal.

"Oye Mark acaso tuviste suerte tratando de socializar con ellos?" Preguntaba Gohan a su amigo.

"Bueno, no realmente" dijo un poco decepcionado "Lo único que hicieron fue pedir el campo para calentar un poco"

"Supongo que era lo máximo que podíamos lograr no? Bueno, por lo menos podremos ver de qué son capaces ¿no creen?" Gohan siempre sabía cómo levantarle el animo a los chicos de alguna manera u otra.

Tras eso el equipo de la Royal tomaría posesión del campo para su ¨calentamiento¨

El sonido del público se hacía presente mientras la Royal hacia su demostración de poder tanto en velocidad, fuerza bruta y habilidad.

"Esto como es posible?" se preguntaba Mark.

"Pe-Per-Pero qué clase de movimientos son esos?" esta vez fue Sam.

"Y.…Se supone que tendremos que jugar contra esta gente?" incluso Kevin tenía dudas.

"Sin duda alguna esto será muy divertido" decía Gohan con brillos en sus ojos.

"En efecto…está loco" dijo todo el equipo al unísono con la excepción de Mark.

En eso algo en Mark captaría la atención de Jude, se trataba de su banda de capitán. Tras eso casqueo los dedos para hacer una orden silenciosa a sus compañeros de equipo.

Esta orden hizo que uno de los jugadores pateara el balón hacia uno de sus compañeros quien inmediatamente levantó el balón aún más para que su capitán Jude pudiese chutar contra el chico que capto su atención, Mark.

El balón fue disparado a tal potencia que incluso el formaba pequeñas ráfagas de viento a su alrededor.

Gohan quería interceptar el balón por su amigo, pero al mismo tiempo quería ver que tanto había progresado, y que mejor oportunidad para eso que este momento.

Mark reacciono más rápido de lo que estaba acostumbrado y levantó ambas manos para detener el esférico entre estas.

Todos esperaban que Mark no pudiese para tal tiro o que por lo menos retrocedería ante tal fuerza. Su sorpresa fue enorme en cuanto vieron que detuvo el balón entre sus manos y a pesar de que este aún estaba girando no retrocedió ni un centímetro. Ojalá pudiéramos decir lo mismo de sus guantes los cuales tenían algunas quemaduras en ellos.

"Capi...tan" dijeron todos incluido Gohan el asombro era tal que necesitaban tiempo para formular lo acontecido.

Jude por su parte esbozaba una sonrisa confiada pues ese tiro había sido chutado con solo un poco de fuerza.

"Gohan tenía razón chicos. Este partido, será emocionante" dijo el capitán mientras chocaba su puño en contra de su palma "Hieee que emoción" volvió a decir para el cielo esta vez cerrar sus puños ponerlos a un costado.

"Vamos chicos demostrémosles de que han servido estos diez días de entrenamiento" decía Gohan para todo el equipo mientras señalaba a Jude.

"S-Si l-lo que tu digas Gohan" Willy no podía evitar estar aterrado, tal despliegue de habilidades lo había aterrado completamente.

"Bueno y ahora que va a pasar? ¿Comenzaremos o qué?" preguntaba Jude con voz arrogante y dirigiéndose hacia Gohan quien le daba una sonrisa confiada y alegre.

"Eh claro solo déjanos estirar un poco sí?" decía Mark mientras juntaba sus manos como si de una plegaria se tratase.

[Salto de escenario: Oficina del director]

"Tal parece que se están retrasando" dijo el director para sí mismo mientras miraba su reloj. Acto seguido se limpió el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo.

"Quizás se asustaron tras la demostración de la Royal Academy" esta vez Nelly fue quien hablo tratando de encontrar una explicación al retraso. Cabe decir que ella estaba usando binoculares de opera para ver el partido...raro.

"Dicen que la Royal destruye los institutos contra los que ganan un partido. No puedo evitar preguntarme que pasara después de este partido ¿Acaso...también destruirán nuestro instituto?" la voz del director estaba llana de miedo e inseguridad.

"Ya me ocupare yo misma de eso más tarde si llega la ocasión" dijo Nelly en un intento de calmar al director "Pero, no puedo evitar pensar en una cosa ¿Por qué la Royal quisiera jugar un partido contra un equipo como el nuestro? Por más que le dé vueltas, no encuentro una respuesta" dijo mientras dejo que una de sus manos reposara bajo su mentón, recalcando así lo dubitativa que estaba.

"Supongo que durante el partido encontraremos la respuesta señorita Nelly" le decía el director para simplemente ganarse un asentimiento por parte de la chica.

[Salto de escenario: Cancha de futbol]

"Evans! Mark Evans!" decía el 'entrenador' al capitán del equipo "No podemos tener a nuestros invitados esperando por más tiempo así que dense prisa!" La voz de Wintersea había asustado al pobre.

"Ah bueno, entrenador verá lo que pasa es qu-" Mark no pudo terminar pues Gohan noto lo nervioso que este se encontraba así que decidió interrumpirlo "Lo que pasa es que aún estamos estirando. No sería bueno que nos diera un calambre jugando ¿Sabe?"

"Bu-Bueno supongo que tienes razón, pero de igual manera apúrense" sin duda alguna Wintersea era alguien necio.

"Si señor enseguida mismo" esta vez la voz de Mark denotaba que estaba tranquilo.

[Salo temporal: 2 minutos]

El Raimon ya estaba terminando sus estiramientos, pero Wintersea aún estaba preocupado por la tardanza de su equipo.

"Oye Hatz, se puede saber por qué tenemos que jugar contra un equipo de tercera a cuarta clase?" el mismo chico que le había hecho la pregunta a Jude volvía a hacer su aparición.

"Al parecer el director está interesado en un alumno nuevo que se acaba de transferir a este instituto, al parecer quiere que nosotros presenciemos de lo que es capaz" respondió Hatz (Que nombre más raro men).

"A si? ¿Y quién es ese jugador eh?" este chico sí que era preguntón.

"Aún no ha llegado" se limitó a responder su capitán de equipo Jude.

"Como? ¿Que aún no ha llegado? ¿Y estas seguro de que no es ese?" esta vez señalaba hacia Gohan mientras preguntaba.

"He dicho que todavía no ha llegado, no tengas prisa y sobre ese chico...tal parece que por lo menos si veremos algo interesante" dijo Jude mientras cambiaba su mirada y la posicionaba sobre Gohan.

"Entonces eso significa que esos dos podrían ser útiles para el equipo?" a Jude ya le saltaba una vena por todo lo que preguntaba su compañero.

"Eso depende de lo que piense nuestro director" dijo Jude para después darse la vuelta "Y si vuelves a hacer otra pregunta, yo mismo te mato" esto hizo que el chico sudara en frio.

"S-Si capitán" el miedo en la voz de este chico era muy notable.

[Salto de escenario: Autobús de la Royal Academy]

El director de la Royal se encontraba en la misma posición que mantenía desde un inicio, de hecho, estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta cuando un hombre que vestía unos pantalones azules, una camiseta blanca y una gabardina café se colocó bajo un árbol cerca de su estadía, si algo caracterizaba a este señor era que su barba de blanca no hacía juego con su cabello castaño.

[Salto de escenario: Cancha de futbol]

"Bueno chicos con esto ya es suficiente" a pesar de ser Mark el capitán y Wintersea el entrenador era Gohan quien estaba a cargo de dar esta orden pues el equipo ya lo miraba como su verdadero entrenador.

"Muy bien entonces ¡Oiga arbitro ya estamos listos para comenzar!" después de que Mark le avisara al árbitro este asintió para después pitar anunciando que el partido estaba por comenzar.

Tras esto ambos equipos se encontraban ya en la cancha a la espera del comienzo.

"Oye" era Celia quien llamaba la atención de Silvia "Te importa si veo el partido desde aquí?" tras esta pregunta se sentó de una vez dejando a Silvia sin la oportunidad de responder verdaderamente.

"Hola soy Celia Hills del club de periodismo, encantada de conocerte" esta se presentaba y como siempre llevaba su libreta y lapicero en mano, pues nunca se sabe cuándo encontraras una noticia.

"Ah ya veo, con que quieres una entrevista, pues adelante" decía Silvia quien estaba entusiasmada por la idea de ser entrevistada.

"Parece que por fin tienen ya once jugadores. Fascinante" dijo Celia con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Si" tal parecía que Silvia no era muy platicadora.

"Y bien?" pregunto Celia.

"Y bien qué?" pregunto Silvia confundida.

"Crees que nuestro equipo pueda ganar?" pregunto Celia mientras estaba preparada para empezar a escribir en su libreta.

"Que si pueden ganar dices?" Silvia en ese momento puso una mano en su mentón "Si me lo hubieras preguntado hace unos días te diría que no, no pueden" después de esto su cabeza se inclinó hacia un lado.

"Aah, lo sabía" Celia parecía un poco asustada ante tal revelación, pero al mismo tiempo se lo esperaba.

"Pero eso hubiera sido hace unos días" dijo Silvia para después recomponerse "Durante los últimos días los chicos se han esforzado hasta el borde de desfallecer. Creo que todo se debe a su pasión por el deporte y desde que Gohan llego al equipo es como si una llama se hubiera encendido dentro de todos" Celia estaba boquiabierta por lo que dijo la peliverde "Además cuando miro a Mark y a los demás juntos, siento que tienen la posibilidad de ganar, no se es una sensación que tengo. Y eso que a nuestro club aún le queda mucho por delante" finalizo Silvia con su monologo.

"Vaya que interesante" decía Celia mientras anotaba lo dicho por la chica "Creo que voy a usar esa frase en el artículo" esto último causó que Silvia se sonrojara y soltara un débil 'Que?'.

[Devuelta a la cancha]

"Va a comenzar el sorteo de campos así que ambos capitanes hagan el honor de pasar al frente" dijo el árbitro quien tenía unos labios muy grandes.

Tras lo dicho Mark se adelantó, pero Jude simplemente se alejó "Oye chico el sorteo de cam-" el árbitro no pudo terminar pues "No se preocupe. Que saquen ellos" Jude lo interrumpió dejando claro que esto no le importaba lo más mínimo.

"Que desafío! ¡El capitán de la Royal Academy ha desafiado al equipo del Raimon de una gran manera!" dijo un chico con lentes y el uniforme del Raimon. Muy seguramente sería el narrador del partido.

N\A: Otra razón por la que me tarde es que no sabía cómo describir el partido y tener un narrador al mismo tiempo. Espero que este bien de esta manera.

"¿Oye, pero y tú quién eres?" pregunto Celia al muchacho pues estaba justo a su lado.

"Vengo del club de ajedrez y me llamo Chester Horse Jr." dijo Chester "Pero ustedes pueden llamarme Chester sin más" dijo con una sonrisa. ¿Necesito decir que Celia y Silvia tenían una gota de sudor en la cabeza? "Soy el encargado de retransmitir los partidos de futbol que involucren al equipo del Raimon"

"Tenemos un comentarista predefinido?" pregunto Gohan a Mark.

"Pues yo hasta hoy me estoy enterando" respondió este.

"Pero este no es momento de presentaciones! ¡El balón está a punto de ponerse en movimiento en el campo! ¡Y deseamos que gane el mejor!" finalizaba Chester.

Mientras tanto el equipo del Raimon mostraba diferentes actitudes.

"Que emoción tengo! ¡Por fin soy una estrella del futbol!" gritaba Willy al cielo.

"Es la primera vez que tantas personas están enteradas de que existo" dijo Jim con algo que creo que era emoción.

"Aquí cada uno a su rollo" decía Todd "Y yo estoy tan nervioso que no puedo moverme"

"Vamos chicos ánimo y a jugar" los alentaba Mark.

"Tan solo recuerden todo por lo que pasamos para llegar hasta donde estamos" esta vez Gohan los alentaba.

*Piiiiiieee* el árbitro pitó el comienzo del partido.

"Muy bien adelante, pásala" decía Kevin quien esperaba el saque inicial por parte de Willy.

Willy se la pasó en efecto y después de adelantarse un poco se la pasó a Max quien estaba algo detrás para después seguir avanzando.

"Un espléndido pase de parte de Dragonfly a Carson" dijo Chester quien para cuando había terminado Max se la volvió a pasar a Kevin y seguido comenzó a subir "Quien se la devuelve a Dragonfly para después subir a la portería de la Royal Academy!" la emoción en su voz iba a juego con la emoción del público.

En eso dos jugadores de la Royal se barrerían (lanzarse al suelo en deslice hacia el balón) en contra de este "Toda tuya Gohan" dijo este para saltar a los de la Royal y pasársela a Gohan quien la recibiría de pecho.

"Dragonfly ha logrado evadir a los jugadores de la Royal Academy con éxito y logro conectar un pase con Son!" dijo Chester lleno de excitación en su voz.

Gohan avanzaría con el balón y de paso bailándose a tres jugadores de la Royal "Son hace un gran despliegue de habilidad al driblar a todos esos adversarios en tan poco tiempo!" Horse estaba muy metido en el partido como si el mismo lo estuviera viviendo.

"Vamos Gohan pásamela" decía Nathan quien corría a la par de Gohan "Toma" dijo para pasársela justo en el último segundo para que la persona que tenía en frente no pudiese reaccionar.

"Muy bien" dijo este para empezar a correr a portería, sin duda se notaba que antes estaba en atletismo y el entrenamiento de Gohan también ayudaba bastante.

"Perfecto" decía Mark desde la portería "Definitivamente, podemos conseguirlo" en serio que confiaba en su equipo.

"Swift avanza hacia la portería, imparable como el viento" Chester ya no solo comentaba el partido también alagaba los jugadores.

En eso uno de los jugadores de la Royal que era más alto que Nathan se posicionó delante de este impidiéndole el paso de este modo. Esto no lo asusto así que opto por pasarle el balón al jugador de la par Kevin.

Kevin inmediatamente se la paso a Gohan quien se la paso a Sam que estaba descubierto.

"El Raimon se mantiene con la posesión del balón y continúan pasándoselo continuamente para confundir al enemigo!" Gritaba Chester mientras que el público empezaba a llenarse de alegría al saber que podían ganar.

Cuando Sam llego casi a la esquina fue alcanzado por un jugador contrario, pero esto era parte del plan "¡Bien ahí va!" grito el peli naranja para centrar el balón a la vez.

En eso Steve le daría un cabezazo al balón, bueno figaría darle un cabezazo para que nadie intentase parar el pase ahora y este llegara a Kevin.

"Que gran engaño por parte de Grim! Ahora Dragonfly tiene un tiro directo a portería!" tras esas palabras Kevin chuto fuertemente a área (esquina de la portería) de hecho fue tan fuerte que hasta los de la Royal y el público se sorprendieron "Increíble! ¡Por bueno que sea el portero es imposible que pare ese tiro!" Chester sí que era un buen comentarista.

En eso el portero puso una cara seria y rápidamente golpeo el balón dejando la portería ahora fuera de peligro. Acto seguido comenzó a rodar en el suelo y para cuando estuvo de nuevo en sus pies el balón había aterrizado en sus manos.

"Ah! ¡Es imposible! El portero de la Royal Academia a detenido el chut de Dragonfly!" todos estaban impresionados por lo acontecido.

"Oh vaya" dijeron Celia y Silvia al unisonó en un halo de decepción.

"Eso estuvo tan cerca! ¡Estaba muy cerca!" se repetía Chester.

Por su parte el 'entrenador' en lugar de estar rabioso, decepcionado o molesto...estaba contento y eso se demostraba en su sonrisa. La duda era ¿Por qué?

[Salto de escenario: Con Nelly]

Nelly, quien estaba observando el partido dejo de ver por sus binoculares para después soltar al aire "Con que así van a jugar" tras haber dicho esto volvió a ver por sus binoculares para prestar atención al partido.

[Salto de escenario: Cancha de futbol]

"*Fiu* Eso estuvo cerca" decía el portero de la Royal mientras se la pasaba a Jude "Jude aquí termina mi trabajo, para la próxima avísame si tiran así de fuerte digo, tuve que ponerme algo serio sabes?"

"Si, no se suponía que ellos fuesen tan buenos, pero ahora van a ver...como juega la Royal Academy" Jude parecía estar haciendo una declaración de guerra al Raimon y en especial a cierto demi-saiyajin contra el que si estaban jugando seriamente y aun así dribló a tres jugadores"

"Pero...A qué se refiere?" se preguntaban tanto Mark como Gohan.

En eso Jude le pasaría el balón a Hatz mientras gritaba "Dale!" y es ese instante y desde su propio campo tiro hacia la portería del Raimon y este tiro iba más fuerte que el del calentamiento.

Gohan logro reaccionar ante tal chut y logro avisarle a su amigo "Mark! ¡Ten cuidado y ve con todo!" Mark sabía que Gohan no le diría tal cosa en vano así que junto ambas manos hacia el frente para detener el balón.

"¡Este tiro..." decía Mark mientras intentaba detener el balón, que aun en sus manos estaba girando "No se compara para nada a los del entrenamiento! ¡Lo parare cueste lo que cueste!" habiendo dicho eso, en efecto el balón dejo de girar en las manos de Mark.

"Pero qué?!" grito Hatz anonadado.

"Se suponía que...Oye Jude NO SE SUPONIA QUE JUGARIAMOS CONTRA UNOS BUENOS PARA NADA?!" el mismo chico preguntón hizo aparición.

"Y yo no te dije que te mataría si me volvías a hacer otra pregunta?!" fue la respuesta de Jude "Como sea...no se suponía que esto debía pasar" esto último sorprendió a los de la Royal. Si eso era cierto ¿Como es que ellos pudieron parar ese tiro?

"El capitán lo..." todos los miembros de primer año dijeron "Mark lo ha parado..." esta frase la terminaron los integrantes de segundo junto con Silvia.

"INCREIBLE EL PORTERO MARK EVANS A LOGRADO DETENER UN TIRO SUPER POTENTE QUE HA HECHO A LA ROYAL FAMOSO POR TODO EL PAIS!" Chester comentaba alucinado mientras que toda la multitud aplaudía y cierto peli-blanco estaba impresionado.

La única persona asustada era Wintersea. En serio ¿Qué pasaba con este tipo?

"Jejeje chicos lo he logrado" decía Mark mientras levantaba el balón.

"Bien ahora intentémoslo de nuevo y esta vez vayan con todo" Gohan sí que se tomaba su trabajo como entrenador muy seriamente.

"Si" dijeron todos al unísono.

"Bueno no importa" le decía Jude a su equipo para después sonreír macabramente "Úsenlas sin contenerse de ahora en adelante"

En eso todo el equipo reiría de manera aterradora.

"Bien. ¡Ahí te va Max!" gritaba Mark mientras le pasaba el balón al chico.

"El partido vuelve a iniciar y esta vez amos equipos lo darán todo!" gritaba Chester.

Para cuando Max había recibido el balón un jugador de la Royal ya se encontraba frente a él, Max estaba a punto de pasarla cuando el jugador rival levanto su pierna hacia atrás para después moverla hacia adelante con fuerza "¡CICLÓN!" Exclamo el jugador de la Royal y después de eso un ciclón se formó alrededor de Max "HAAAA" grito este pues el aire lo había mandado hacia arriba y dejado al balón en el suelo acto después el chico cayó en picada hacia el suelo.

"Eso es trampa!" estaba a punto de exclamar Gohan, pero Chester hablo más rápido que el "La Royal Academy ha hecho demostración de una supertécnica! El partido se ha tornado más interesante!"

"Pero los chicos, no poseen ninguna supertécnica" dijo Silvia

"EEEEEHHH?! ¡¿QUE EL RAIMON NO POSEE SUPERTÉCNICAS DICES?!" exclamaron Celia y Chester al mismo tiempo "En ese caso el Raimon está condenado!" esta vez solo lo grito Chester.

"Con que supertécnicas eh?" decía Gohan con una cara emocionada, tal vez ahora sí.

"Les dije que estaba demente" decía Tod al ver la expresión de su amigo.

Tras ese evento Jude quien ya tenía el balón estaba sonriente "Preparen la zona mortal" tras eso tres jugadores de la Royal comenzaron a adelantarse a la portería y Jude chutó hacia el cielo. Quizás había fallado el pase pensaron algunos, pero Gohan sabía que algo se venía pues el Ki de los tres empezó a aumentar bastante. En eso los chicos saltaron formando un triángulo alrededor del balón mientras que le transmitían una energía morada su Ki en eso los tres chutarían el balón a portería gritando "TRIANGUO LETAL" en eso Gohan lo entendió, los tres habían sumado su Ki al balón.

"Mark ten cuidado! ¡Ese disparo es muy poderoso!" Gohan trataba de advertir a su amigo para que no residiese daño, pero este no se movió.

"Yo soy el portero del Raimon" dijo Mark mientras trataba de detener ese tiro con ambas manos "Mi trabajo es defender la portería del equipo" en eso Mark comenzó a retroceder y al final el balón entro con todo y portero a la portería.

"HAAAA" gritaba Mark pues el balón le había dado en el estómago y encima lo mando a volar contra la portería, por lo menos la net no se rompió pues fue hecha por Corporación Capsula así que hasta Vegeta y Gohan se tardarían un buen rato antes de romperla.

"¡GOOOOOOOOOOOL! LA ROYAL ACADEMY SE PUESTO DELANTE DEL MARCADOR POR UN GOL ¿Será este el futbol por el cuál la Royal Academy es tan temida?" Chester decía mientras evitaba el enojo para ser un buen comentarista.

"Capitán/Mark" gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Gohan inmediatamente fue a ver como estaba su compañero "Oye Mark ¿Puedes ponerte de pie?" preguntó de manera preocupada.

"Eso seguro tuvo que doler capitán" decía Tim mientras ayudaba a Mark a ponerse de pie.

"L-Lo siento chicos no pude...parar el tiro" decía Mark mientras miraba sus guantes que estaban echando humo.

"No te preocupes por eso Mark, tan solo debemos anotar un gol y luego de eso marcar otro para ganar" decía Gohan en un intento de animarlos.

"Ya, pero para ti es fácil decirlo" decía Sam con desánimos.

"No. De hecho, Gohan tiene razón" nadie se esperaba que Kevin dijese eso.

"Solo debemos evitar que se acerquen a la portería y tratar de evitar caer en sus supertécnicas" el plan de Gohan se oía más fácil de lo que era, pero era lo que el equipo necesitaba para poder seguir jugando.

"Siiii!" gritó todo el equipo con la excepción de Willy quien ya tenía miedo.

*Piiiiiieeee* el pitido del árbitro no se hizo esperar.

"El árbitro marca un nuevo comienzo ¿Sera el Raimon capaz de marcar un gol y empatar esta contienda?" Chester sí que trataba de mantener al público positivo.

En eso Kevin se la pasaría a Gohan quien cuando vio que su 'oponente' usaría el ciclón se la pasó inmediatamente a Kevin "¡CICLÓN!" exclamó el chico. Ante esto Gohan se sorprendió no pensó que usarían una supertécnica como esa en contra de alguien sin el balón.

"Desgraciado" exclamó Gohan para dar un salto hacia atrás haciendo un backflip en el aire y aterrizar sobre sus pies *tap*. "Eso es de cobardes" le dijo al chico.

"No es de cobardes, si es una estrategia" le respondió a Gohan quien solo logró hacer una mueca.

Gohan estaba a punto de responder cuando "¡CHUT DE LOS CIEN TOQUES!" gritó Hatz mientras que el disparo hacía conexión contra la cara de Steve. "HAAAAAA" gritó de dolor el pobre quien voló unos cuantos metros antes de chocar fuertemente contra el suelo.

"¡Steve!" gritaron todos los del Raimon.

"Maldito ¡¿Como te atreves a tirar solo para hacerle daño?!" le decía Gohan a Hatz quien solo lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

"No es mi culpa, él se metió en medio de mi tiro" le replico de manera sarcástica.

Gohan se sentía inútil, no podía darles su merecido porque iba contra las reglas y si usaba una 'supertécnica' podía lesionarlos gravemente, así que no le quedaba de otra que demostrarle su superioridad en el partido.

[Salto temporal: 30 minutos después]

El primer tiempo había finalizado, pero el Raimon estaba demacrado y cansado. Excepto Gohan él estaba furioso.

"Mal-Maldición, tan solo míralos no han sudado ni una sola gota" decía Tod mientras vaciaba una botella de agua.

"No me extraña, como que solo han usado supertécnicas contra nosotros" le respondió Sam tras un largo trago.

En eso...

"No, no más" decía Willy mientras temblaba.

"Oye Willy cálmate" le decía Kevin

"Aún podemos darle la vuelta al partido chicos" decía Mark quién estaba lleno de tierra y heridas leves en los brazos y cara.

"Mark tiene razón, el marcador solo va dos a cero" decía Gohan quien se daba a notar con voz seria. Esto sorprendió a los chicos, pues él siempre era tímido y alegre, si le preguntas a cierta chica de pelo azul su nueva actitud se le hacía atractiva "Si continuamos jugando como hasta ahora no lo lograremos, así que debemos dar el 110%" decía con emoción.

"Jajaja Gohan ¿Seguro que no trabajas de medio tiempo dando charlas motivacionales?" la pregunta de Tod puso a todos de buen humor de nuevo.

"Bueno es cierto daremos el 110% en el segundo tiempo y definitivamente ganaremos"

"¡SIIII!" gritaron todos eufóricamente con la excepción de un cuatro ojos.

"¿Cuál es el plan capitán?" preguntó Gohan a Mark.

"Primero nos aseguraremos de que no nos quiten el balón en lo que vamos a la portería" decía Mark.

"Cuenta con nosotros para ello Mark" dijeron Steve, Nathan y Tod.

"Lo segundo es asegurarnos que no les demos oportunidad de acercarse a Gohan" dijo Mark.

"Eso suena como algo que nosotros haremos" decían Kevin, Sam y Jim.

"Perfecto y ahora lo último que nos queda es darle a Gohan la oportunidad de Marcar"

"De eso nos encargaremos Jack y yo capitán" dijo Max con una sonrisa.

"Gohan quien estoy seguro de que puede marcar y yo qué defenderé la portería" esto último lo dijo chocando su puño contra su palma.

"¿Y qué? ¿Esperar a que nos maten con futbol?" la voz de Willy se hizo presente.

"Willy...esa no es una actitud ganadora ¿sabes?" le recriminaba Gohan.

"No, ya no puedo más con esto" dijo mientras comenzaba a alejarse de la cacha y arrojaba la camiseta del equipo al suelo.

"¡Increíble! William Glass ha abandonado al equipo y tirado la camiseta con el número 10!"

En ese momento Jude se acercaría al Raimon "¿Ahora que vais a hacer? Sin el ya no tienen un equipo de once jugadores" dijo mientras se mofaba de ellos.

"Si el Raimon no consigue un jugador para cuando pite para el partido, perderán por abandono" dijo el árbitro.

"¡¿Qué hará el equipo del Raimon ahora?! ¡Si no encuentran un jugador para antes del segundo tiempo perderán por abandono!" gritaba Chester esperando que alguien se animara para participar en su lugar.

[Salto de escenario y tiempo: Con Axel 1 minuto antes]

Axel estaba tranquilo esperando a que comenzara el segundo tiempo hasta que "No, ya no puedo más con esto" dijo un chico que paso corriendo frente a él mientras arrojaba la camiseta del equipo frente a él.

"¿Pero ¿qué?" se preguntaba Axel a sí mismo, aunque sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

"¡Increíble! William Glass ha abandonado al equipo y tirado la camiseta con el número 10! ¡Si el Raimon no consigue un jugador para antes del segundo tiempo perderán por abandono!" gritaba Chester esperando que alguien se animara para participar en su lugar.

"Julia..." susurraba Axel "Serás capaz...¿de perdonar a tu hermano por esta vez?" se preguntaba a sí mismo.

Fin del capítulo:

"Hola soy Gohan" la voz de Gohan se hacía presente ante escenas ya ocurridas "Willy nos ha hecho pasar un mal trago con eso de abandonarnos en serio ¿Qué vamos a hacer?" se preguntaba con desesperación "¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres jugar con nosotros? Pues mira que llegas tarde" esta vez la voz de Mark se hacía presente.

"Chicos no se pierdan el próximo capítulo" decía Gohan mientras de fondo se oía "¡TORNADO DE FUEGO!" "El final del Partido".

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Con esto acaba el capítulo del milenio ok no. Perdón por ausentarme por tanto tiempo de veras a y por cierto ¿Que les pareció el adelanto del próximo capitulo? Estoy trabajando para mejorar en serio.

Y una última cosa estaba pensando en iniciar una nueva historia, pero de momento tengo dos en mente.

1ra opción: Un crossover entre Digimon y Pokémon (El protagonista sería Red)

2da opción. Un crossover multiuniversal en el que el universo base es Boku no Hero Academia del futuro (El protagonista sería Gohan)

Voten en los reviews si piensan que pueden funcionar y por cual he de sacar primero.

Ya saben que pueden dejar su apoyo en los Reviews y votar favoritos. Sin más que decir hasta la próxima.


End file.
